


Too Many

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Feeding, Kinks, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Skinny Jasper finds out she likes Earth foods. Especially muffins.(gift for the 4chan thread I was using)





	

"... so.. this is a muffin, correct?" Skinny asked Amethyst as she looked down to the small purple gem with furrowed brows.

"Mmh, yeah. You should try it. They're sooo good. Don't eat too many though cause they might make you sick." She teased with a laugh, crossing her arms and watching Skinny. After all the begging at the zoo, Amethyst was only allowed to sadly bring back one gem with her even though the others seemed uncertain. Even Skinny seemed uncertain but if it meant getting away from Holly Blue, she was in.

Amethyst wandered away and she waved. "Anyway, see ya' later, Skinny. I'm gonna go find Peri." She hummed, deciding to leave the temple. Skinny was left alone with herself and two whole pans of freshly baked muffins that Pearl had made when they came back. The dainty gem simply sat down, deciding to relax as she slowly munched on the muffin, leaning her head back with a delightful moan. Oh my stars, the muffin was the best thing she had ever put in her mouth.. that belonged to earth, that was.

The gem shoved a bit more of the muffin into her mouth and she purred quietly, licking her lips and fingers blissfully. Skinny reached out, carefully taking the two pans down from the counter as she placed them beside herself. She took another muffin, taking the wrapping off of it as she sniffed it softly. This one had a rather sweet scent. Curiously, she took a bite out of the muffin, closing her eyes with a purr. "Mm.." She hummed. Tasted like unspeakable things but whatever was in it, she liked it. Skinny continued to eat the muffin before reaching out to take another one to begin eating it. She had forgotten all about what Amethyst had said about eating too many muffins.

"Hh.. fuck.." Skinny groaned and she hiccuped softly after finishing the last muffin. She leaned her head back, squeezing her eyes shut as she pressed her tiny hands against her distorted belly, hiccuping once again. Her gem looked like it was just going to pop off of her at and second but surprisingly, it didn't. The gem was full but if she was offered another muffin, she'd gladly take it and eat it with pleasure. Shakily, Skinny sighed as she tried to relax with her full belly, gently rubbing it. How she wished 8XJ were here to soothe her and rub her full belly. It would only please her even more. However, she was pleased enough. Pleased enough that she was able to fall asleep.


End file.
